


Does Your Mother Know?

by thenyouprobablyhavecrabs (GOLDEN_NUGGET)



Series: does your mother know universe [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alpha Beverly Marsh, Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Mike Hanlon, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ben Hancom, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, More tags coming, Multi, No Mpreg in this one, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Stanley Uris, Omega Verse, Smut, but it is coming, gonna be some side stories, in the future, mentions of mpreg, non It au, softcore porn until the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDEN_NUGGET/pseuds/thenyouprobablyhavecrabs
Summary: Eddie has always been sheltered since his birth, him presenting as an omega 17 years later didn't help. He would love it if people would stop treating him like he couldn't handle even one dirty joke, just because of it. The thing is, he can't and when Richie Tozier strolls into town, very blantatly asking to eat him out, he freaks, climbing back into his virgin shell. Richie just wants to make Eddie his Omega and Beverly just wants her "son" to find a good Christian Alpha to settle down with later in life and have cute little babies for her to spoil.





	1. The Eddie Kaspbrak

Eddie wasn’t expecting the couple that moved in next door to have such a hot kid. Well, to him, he’s not supposed to be hot. He was the kind of person his friends told him to stay away from.  He would crack his bedroom window to smoke joints every night, fuck around, wear the tightest jeans and  _ only _ denim, and, of course had an awfully dirty mouth. Definitely the kind of person his mother would disprove him even breathing the same air as, but, that didn’t stop him from fantasizing about him. Not in a sexual way, usually, just in the way of maybe he would sneak through his window and cuddle with him until the early morning kind of way. His friends always did call him a little too naive for his own good.

 

Which brings him to the situation he is in currently. The boy has a unlit joint between his lips and is unbuttoning his pants, it's only when they drop to the floor and the boy is adjusting himself in his boxers, that the thought that Eddie should probably stop watching, crosses his mind. But, that's easier said than done when something about the really big bulge is calling to Eddie- he’s not very sure why, because Eddie has never been near another man's manhood before in his life, sure he's thought of them, he’s thought of them plenty of times, but it's just not clicking why it's so appealing to him now. It's only when Eddie starts charting the rest of the boy’s exposed skin that he notices, just how much bigger he is than himself. Which should make him feel embarrassed, a little inadequate, like it usually did when he compared the size of others to himself, but in this case, it just made watching whatever was about to happen more appealing.

 

Eddie is still looking at the boy, moving from the way his abnormally large hands dip in the waistband of his boxers, to the visible breathing the boy is doing and then just his overall, very large form. He starts to travel from the pale skin peeking from underneath the band tee that Eddie absolutely has no idea who they even are, to the milky skin of his face and the eyes staring right back-

 

Eddie let's out a loud yelp, literally leaping towards his bed, face turning the darkest tomato shade and hiding under his blanket. It's only over an hour later when the flush of his face starts to turn rosy, that he decides to peak from under his covers to the window, only to see that the boy was hanging out his window, smoking the same joint from earlier, it being almost halfway gone, as he stared intently at Eddie's window, a lazy smile plastered on his face. Eddie has a mental battle with himself over whether he should walk to the window and draw the curtain as nonchalantly as possible or stay under his comforter like the true coward he is, but even before he decides, he hears a light tap at his window, then another and another until he worries that it'll somehow crack slightly and lightly pads over to the window, seeing the boy with that same lazy smile throwing- are those freaking skittles- at his window. 

 

The boy full on smiles before he mouths for Eddie to open it, smiling even bigger when he does and then smirks lazily at him. 

“So, did you enjoy the show?” the amused tone that the boy had was kind of making Eddie a little annoyed, but he still was polite enough to flush a lighter shade of red than earlier. 

“I wasn't watching you- i-i mean I kind of was, but not to be a creepy perv or something, I just happened to be looking out my window and then-” Eddie rushed out to say, before the boy let out a low chuckle. 

 

“I dunno, man. I wouldn't mind having a creepy perv watching me if they looked as cute and twinky as you did. So, like. Are you trying to fuck or something, cause I wouldn't mind eating you out so good that our future children would feel embarrassed by it.” 

“W-what? I-i mean, of course not! I don't even know your name. Besides I've never-” Eddie stops, trailing off, allowing himself to blush a deeper shade of red. “Anyway. I'm going to ignore the ‘our future children’ comment. Why are you getting undressed with your window wide open?”

 

“You never what? Been eaten out? I can fix that, just say the words. I have nothing to hide, my body is a temple and I'm doing the world a favour by leaving it open for worship at any time.” The boy deeply chuckled at his own joke, taking a drag from his nearly forgotten joint.

 

“What are you talking about? Also, um. No thanks. I'll leave that for the respectable alpha that mates with me in the very very far future. As well as any other sexual activities.”

 

“That's no fun. Oh wait, are you the hot up tight twinky virgin omega that I've heard so much about ever since i've moved to this small ass crackhead town?” 

“W-what?” Eddie's eyes were bulging out of his head at this point, he never knew people talked about him like that. Sure, he knew he had the unfortunate infamous reputation for being the pure virgin omega of the town, but okay. That's so-

“Eddie, right? Holy shit, I'm Eddie Kaspbrak's fucking neighbor and I caught him perving on me. Are you going to use that as some hot virgin fapping material for later? Cause I'd totally pay to have a front row splash zone seat.”

 

“That's so gross! I do not do that!” 

 

“Holy fuck. You are like an Alpha's ultimate wet dream. I think I just popped a knot.”

 

“It must be the drugs that gave you that dirty mouth then, huh?” Eddie expresses incredulously, flailing his arms, ignoring the flames radiating off his cheeks.

 

The boy barked out a loud laugh, leaning even more out his own window seal, before he took another drag and smiled at Eddie sweetly, “I'm Richie, Richie Tozier. But, you can call me your future Alpha. I'm pretty sure I can find other things to do to you that will give me an even dirtier mouth. ” 

 

Eddie audibly gasped, absolutely offended and irritated by the comment. He slammed his window shut, drawing his curtains, hearing the lazy deep chuckle as he stalked over to his desk, grabbing his journal and walking over to plop himself down on his bed. He had a lot to document for today. 


	2. switching up the tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie kind of loves Eddie's smile, Eddie's face, Eddie's smell. Fuck, he's whipped.

Much to the misfortune of Eddie, Richie's late night window teasing talks became a common every night occurrence. Not only did he bug him at night, but everytime he saw him at school and just around. This attention from Richie caused a lot of buzz around the little town, Eddie has never been more glad that his mom was such a recluse, or he would be facing some serious trouble at home. 

 

Eddie's own friend group never missed a chance to tease him about it, saying things like ‘Our little virgin Eddie has officially snapped’ and even goes as far as Beverly making it well known that she doesn't approve as his stand in real motherly figure, “he's just not worthy of my little Eddie!” she says one day, cradling Eddie's head in her lap while absolutely glaring at said alpha who laughs at her, responding with a very sarcastic sexual message, “don't worry my dearest mother-in-law, I'll make sure he gets all the nice, hard -knotting- I mean loving he needs.” before he winks at her, causing Beverly to groan in disgust, pulling Eddie closer to her, lowkey scenting him fondly. 

 

Richie kind of just attaches himself to Eddie's friend group, enjoying the disgusted groaning and snickers that the group gave him for his advances at Eddie. 

 

Beverly was a lesbian alpha that he enjoyed toying with as she was apparently Eddie's sworn protector, while Eddie's friend Stan was a kind of stuck up omega with two alpha mates, Mike and Bill, who were really more amused by Richie than anything else, and Ben was a sweet nerdy beta that was was currently the only single person in the group and Richie liked them all. 

 

Richie wasn't used to having such open support from a group of people so drastically different from his usual crowd and he enjoyed every moment he spent with the group. He couldn't believe he found such a beautiful omega with such accepting friends. He definitely lucked out in that sense.  

 

As far as his progress with Eddie goes, he's a little lost for words. For any other omega or just person he has ever set his sights on, all the things he says and does would've usually gotten him laid within the first week, but Eddie's different. That is one of the reasons he seems so appealing to Richie, that among other reasons, of course.

 

Richie hasn't been sleeping around with anyone in the whole time that he has been chasing after Eddie, but he still hasn’t noticed, well, until he wakes at a god awful hour where when he checks his phone, it shows that it’s morning, but it is still too dark outside for his mind to register it as such. The reason he was up was now painfully straining against his boxers, he vaguely remembers the dream he was so rudely woken up from- it was just like any other time he had some kind of one night stand in which there was a small little vixen leading him back to some kind of room. The boy in question oddly looked similar to a familiar fluffy headed boy with big doe eyes and faint freckles painting his cheeks, making dream Richie smirk, making some kind of comment along the lines of ‘finally giving it up, Kaspbrak?’ before he is being thrown on the bed, the little minx climbing on top of him, pecking him before stripping off his shirt and beginning to kiss around his neck, straddling his lap in order to get a somewhat more comfortable angle on top of Richie’s body. The boy slowly began a rhythm of grinding down, circling his hips in tiny little patterns directly onto Richie’s steady growing cock. God it felt too real to not be happening- Richie could practically feel the slick soaking through the pants that the boy was wearing, he could taste the delicious desperate moans coming from the boys mouth, the little preens that the boy couldn’t help but let slip out of his throat.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Richie rushed to rip off his boxers, stroking his own cock at a rapid speed to the memory of dream Eddie dry humping the soul out of him, god, look at him resorting back to early middle school. Usually if he was horny like this, he’d just find himself something to stick his cock in for the night and be done with it, but here he was, jerking off to some kind of dream Eddie when he has a feeling he wouldn’t compare to the real thing most likely fast asleep next door. Richie was so whipped and they haven’t even kissed yet, let alone fucked. Well, shit. 

 

Richie doesn’t remember falling asleep after finally relieving himself, neither does he remember what happened that whole day, except that it was Friday and he got a new strain of weed and that he definitely planned to roll one up when he got home. He had heard that this particular strain was delectable, much of a delicacy in the stoner community due to the rush of serenity and blatant bliss that washed over you after taking a few hits. But then again, the excitement he had felt came second to the anxiousness he was feeling in his gut, he kind of hadn’t seen Eddie all damn day and he was having withdrawn symptoms at the fact. 

 

So Richie rushed home, kicking off his shoes, throwing his school bag on his bed, before striding over to his window, seeing Eddie at his desk writing with his curtains drawn and window open. He smiled some kind of dorky smile, trying to decide if he wanted to interrupt the boy or just roll one up while he waited for him to finish whatever he was doing before the anxiousness in his gut became overwhelming and he shouted to the small omega through the window. 

 

“Eddie my boy!” he smiled very widely when said boy turned up from his writing, chewing his lip nervously. Eddie had the cutest expression on his face, nose scrunched up and bottom lip swollen and caught between his front teeth. His expression crossed Richie’s sex deprived mind as sensual for a moment, but Richie swallowed, ignoring the plumpness of his bottom lip which lowkey had a sheen from Eddie’s little pink tongue coming out to run across it nervously. 

 

“Richie. Where were you at lunch today? Are you mad at me? Do you not want me anymore?” Eddie was spitting them out a mile per minute and Richie was taken aback by all the questions coming from his mouth. 

“Woah, woah, woah, baby. What’s wrong? I just had to get something from a friend today, I just didn’t realize it would take all of lunch. I’m so sorry, baby. You wanna come over? I’ll make it up to you if you do. I’ll give you cuddles and all that sappy shit.” he saw Eddie think it over, taken his bottom lip between his teeth once more. He watched him get up, walking out of his room. Richie has never ran to his door as fast as he did in that moment, opening it just in time for Eddie to be standing right there, unshed tears in his eyes. He pulled him into his embrace and Richie swears to whatever, all gods, he has never felt as whole in his life than in that moment with Eddie in his arms. He fit perfectly, almost too perfectly. 

 

Richie pulled him into the house, closing the door with his foot and picking Eddie up, forcing him to wrap his legs around his hips as he walked them up the stairs to his room. He closed that door too, walking them both over to his bed, setting Eddie down gently, moving his backpack to the floor. Sitting down next to the boy, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. It’s like that was the only thing he needed to do before Eddie started to spill all the things that had happened to him that day- from Henry Bowers saying some inappropriate stuff about him being an omega to the fact that his teacher yelled at him for talking in class, even though all he was doing was helping out another student. Eddie was absolutely bawling and it took everything in Richie’s body not to just kiss him until he felt better or just coo at him until he stopped because he looked so cute.

 

Richie decided to just hug the boy again, tighter this time, kissing the top of his head. He held him until the hiccuping stopped and the sniffles turned into leveled breathing and only the occasional sniffle. Richie pulled away, smiling at Eddie and turning his head to face him when he turned away. Richie wiped his face, kissing his forehead gently this time. 

 

“You’re okay, baby. I’m here. Just you wait, I’ll fuck that bastard Bowers up next time i see him. And you’re teacher was probably just stressed out and didn’t mean to yell. Everyone loves you, baby. You’re beautiful, smart, considerate, and just overall cute. No one is mad at you, baby, you’re okay.” this seemed to please the omega to some degree, a delighted preen coming from his throat. 

 

“Okay, Richie.” Eddie let him kiss his forehead once more, climbing to the top of the bed and beckoning Richie to follow him, which, of course he did. Eddie wrapped Richie’s arms around him, burying his head into Richie’s chest, breathing him in, closing his eyes as he does so. “What did you do today, Richie?”

 

“I had to restock on weed, but if i had known about your shit day, i would’ve rather have been there and gone another week without it. No new strain is worth my Omega being sad and alone.”

 

“New strain? What does that mean?”

“Well, it’s like the type of weed you smoke, like how you have flowers in the same family but that look different from each other. Except with weed it’s a little more complicated. If you really wanna know, i can teach you some stuff about it, but i dunno how helpful it is to you to know cause you don’t smoke.” Richie chuckled, petting the top of Eddie’s head that was still buried into his chest.

 

Eddie pulled back, having some kind of glint in his eyes, “Show me it.”

 

Richie’s face scrunched up, reaching down for his backpack. Grabbing the brown paper sack lunch bag, in it was a crap ton of maxi pads, one of which Richie brought up to the bed, opening it to reveal a couple of weed nuggets. The smell was pungent, fighting its way into Eddie’s nose. He had never been this close to it before, since Richie usually had pre rolled his joints before smoking them out his window where the smell was usually lost to the wind and night sky. 

 

“Can I watch you make the joints?”

“It’s called rolling, Eddie.”

“Oh. Can I watch you roll one?”

“Um. Sure, baby.”

 

Eddie watched as Richie walked over to his dresser across the room, reaching in the top one to get his rolling papers. He grabbed a book and didn’t bother looking for the grinder, knowing he had lost it at some kickback a couple weeks back. He sat back on the bed, getting to work, grinding it up using his fingers- the joint was done in a mere three minutes. Richie wiped his mouth using the back of the hand, lifting the joint to show Eddie. Reaching for the lighter to finish the process and light up, Eddie watching him dangerously, with his lip caught in between his front teeth, only letting go when Richie exhaled his first hit. 

 

“Can I try?” Eddie’s big doe eyes glistened. Richie started choking, coughing, hacking, holding the joint far from Eddie as he did.

 

“What the fu-fuck? I don’t think so, baby.”

 

“What? Why the fuck not?” Eddie says, face contorting into that of anger, but to Richie, it’s just very cute, especially when Eddie lets any kind of profanity leave his lips. Eddie goes for the hand that has the joint, causing Richie to just stand up, raising it out of his reach.

 

“Beverly would literally kill me, for starters. Baby, we just haven’t talked about this before. Why do you want to do it?” Richie was currently leaning away from the smaller boy, using his height to his advantage, reaching far over his head. Eddie let out a strangled whine, rolling his eyes slightly.

 

“I won’t tell her, Alpha please.” Eddie pouts.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, okay.” Richie is sure he just creamed his pants at Eddie addressing his Alpha directly, like damn. Eddie knew just how to get him to do what he wanted.

 

Richie brings his arm down, sitting on the bed watching as Eddie follows. He goes to sit up against the headboard, motioning for Eddie to sit in between his legs, but in a way that makes sure they are face-to-face. Once Eddie is in position and has safely taken the joint from Richie, he waits, looking to Richie for further instructions. 

 

“So we are going to take this slow, baby. Now slowly, put the tip to your lips and inhale, make sure your lips aren’t wet. No one likes to have a wet joint passed back to them. If your lips feel dry, I can give you lip balm.” Richie watches as Eddie takes a small hit, quickly passing the joint back to him, holding it in. “Now exhale.” Eddie does and starts choking, coughing everywhere, long enough for Richie to get at least five more hits in. So, a good long while. Richie has a lazy smile on his face as Eddie settles back down, passing it back to him. 

 

When Eddie takes it this time, he inhales more, the coughing fit that followed doesn’t last as long and on the next go round a longer one, coughing a little breathlessly. He starts to feel his vision let up a bit at the corner of his eye and soon he has one of those lazy smiles on his face as well. He’s never felt so warm and content in his life, even going to sit up against Richie, back to a bigger broader chest. 

 

After a while of just sitting there, Richie finishing the joint, kashing it and leaning back, unconsciously going to pet Eddie on the head, Eddie speaks, “You know Richie? You’re really big and I think I have a size kink because of you.” he breaks into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Is that so, baby? That’s cute. I like how tiny you are too. It’s so fucking hot how both of my hands can wrap all the way around your hips and meet in the middle with extra space left over. Really gets me going. Like i could come over ten times and still have a huge ass load to fill you up with my pups.” Richie is pretty sure he heard a gasp half way through his speech and he feels Eddie starting to squirm in his lap. 

 

“Richie, Alpha, Richie, p-please.” Richie smirked lazily, so Eddie was one of those people who when they got baked, they got horny. Good to know for future reference, of course. 

“Please what, baby? I can’t do anything if i don’t know what you are even asking for.” Richie teased. He just wanted to hear whatever was about to come out of the small boy’s mouth. Richie slowly started to trail his fingers up and down Eddie’s arms and sides, watching as he started to squirm even more. 

“Please can you do s-something. It’s too much. It’s so hot, I n-need-” Richie angled Eddie’s head to get at a better angle to kiss him. First a peck, then a more elaborate kiss, one where Richie starts by just moving his lips on top of Eddie’s, feeling Eddie following along with him, until Richie prodded at the seam of his lips with his tongue, skillfully sliding in and tangling their tongues together, leading the kiss with Eddie's moans in the background acting as music to their intoxicated make out session. 

 

At some point, when they break apart, Eddie turns around, eyes drooping as he stares at Richie's own lips. He sees how swollen and red they are, wondering if his own look the same way, enticing. Something in his head forced him to look down at Richie's crotch only a mere six centimeters from his hand, deciding to reach out.

Richie bucks up and even in his hazy high he knows they should stop, he voices this to Eddie. “Baby. We, fuck, we should stop. We have to talk-” Eddie ignores him going to apply more pressure causing Richie to grab his wrist with a shaky breath, Eddie releases a frustrated huff, whining.

“Richie, Alpha. Just a little, please? I'll be good, I swear.” he slyly places a lingering peck on Richie's lip, leaving said boy droopy eyed, staring at his lips.

“Okay. Just -fuck- just a little.” he said breathlessly, as Eddie began to palm Richie through his clothes, deciding to dip underneath, he starts to slip his fingertips underneath Richie's waistband, only touching the dark patch of hair, before they are being flipped around. 

 

Eddie emits a whine that gets cut off just as Richie starts grinding their hips, through their clothes, first circling his hips down then pulling his hips back and pushing forward, almost as if he was fucking him. That drove Eddie wild, attempting to grind his own hips down, swiveling harder, trying to get more friction.

The added friction did nothing for him, he was shaking with need. He's never felt this needy for something in his life. “R-Richie, please. I-I need more, give me, give me-” Richie shushes him with a kiss, going to pull Eddie's shorts down, breaking the kiss to gaze at the new exposed skin. He slides down to worship the skin, ghosting kisses that made Eddie call out, touching places in ways Eddie has never even thought of touching himself. It causes him to let out a strangled whine that gets Richie's attention.

Richie almost drips off his own pants, getting back into the missionary position and grinding his hips down on Eddie's harder than before, more rhythmic than before. He attaches their lips, the kiss more an open mouths and tongues than an actual kiss. 

 

Richie feels Eddie let go before he hears him, Eddie's whole body convulsing in a shudder before he lets out a drawn out high pitched moan, causing Richie to groan. Richie starts to riding out his orgasm, quickening his hips, going harder, before he is releasing his own strangled groan. He rides his own out, seeing Eddie smiling lazily in a different haze than just because he was feeling fuzzy from the high. 

 

Richie feels his breath even out, looking to Eddie, pecking him on the lips, staying for a little before drawing away. Eddie has already began to softly emit sighs from the light sleep he is in, when Richie moves him so he is sleeping on his side, going to get behind him and bringing the covers over them both. He strokes Eddie's sides, watching his expression soften even more, going to kiss him once more before drifting off himself. They'll talk in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one up Saturday. I'm glad you're all enjoying it, I was high majority of this chapter and am not ashamed how much I revealed about myself with this, lol.


	3. Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Richie! Dont fucking tea-ahhh-se."  
> "But, that's the best part!"
> 
> Short, but noooice.

Eddie knew to some extent how whipped Richie was for him in the weeks following the talk about how they should take it slow, mainly coming from Richie, surprisingly. Eddie protested-imagining that euphoric feeling when he released or the twitch of his own slick-soaked hole at the thought of one day being filled with Richie's- Eddie had turned into some kind of shy sexual deviant, manipulating Richie into doing all types of non-christianly things to him. 

 

 

Like the situation they were currently in. 

 

 

Richie had a trail of Eddie's slick running down his swollen, wrecked, flaming red lips. Eddie has been sitting on his face getting the life fucked out of him with his tongue for the last hour and a half.

 

 

Richie had moved him down to his chest, in order for them both to take a breath, richie having a dangerous smirk on his face as he stared intently at said boy who had a blush contradicting the fucked out expression all over his face. 

 

 

"Talk dirty to me a little baby," Richie, of course was joking, but that didn’t stop the frustrated huff Eddie let out at being asked.

 

“No. can’t you just, like. Do it without even speaking? Cause I was feeling so- Fuck, Richie please.” Richie had strained his neck just to swipe over the slippery mess that was Eddie’s hole. 

 

“Eddie, Eds, Baby. I’m having a case of blue balls over here while my baby boy is just getting all the pleasure and not only that, but he’s-” Eddie sat on his face, eyes rolling to the back of his head feeling how Richie’s tongue got to work again.

 

 

“Richie, Alpha, hmmph, you’re doing so well making your omega feel so good. I know we haven’t really talked about it, but our pups would have the best dadd-” eddie felt richie slip his tongue in, licking around with a new goal of ruining Eddie. 

 

“Richie, baby. Please slo-Ahhh. Wait, wait, wait. Please, Richie!” Eddie could not even get a word out with Richie digging into his hole with such animosity you’d think he was mad. Richie pulled eddie off of him to flip them around, eddie caged in between Richie’s arms. 

 

 

“Eddie, not to scare you or anything, but I’m one more comment away from just taking you right here. Talk be damned. You want my pups, Baby Boy? I’d give them to you, but now’s not the time for that. Fuck, the idea of giving it to you so nice and good that you forget everything but the feeling of my cock being inside you, is just- fuck. I’m gonna bust a whole nut without you even so much as looking at me right now.”

 

 

“Is that all it takes? Does the thought of me having your pups get you that- fuck, that’s so hot. Please richie.” Eddie looked like he was so close to cumming, that Richie would bet that if he just so much as blew air on the boy’s fucked out hole, he would. 

 

 

“Please what, baby? You want my fingers? Or wait, do you want me to just- do you wanna sit on my face, grind against my tongue until you let go? Use me? What, baby? What do you want your alpha to do to you?”

 

 

“All of it, any of it! Please Rich, i need it.”

 

 

“You sure? Cause i can just jack you off until- do you want my alpha cock baby?”

 

 

Eddie visibly shivered at the thought, but not right now. He had an idea of getting what he wanted right now. He reached down to palm at Richie’s cock, hot and twitching, even through his clothes. 

 

 

"Oh fuck. Baby," Richie exhaled shakily. Eddie smiled, devilishly sweet, poking his tongue out to wet his already swollen lips. 

 

 

"I don't really know how, but I kind of want to suck your dick right now."

 

 

"Shit!" Richie hurried to pull his own pants down and off his legs, hoping back on the bed before being directed to sit at the edge, Eddie sliding to the floor in between Richie's thighs. 

 

 

"I've had a dream about this, alpha. I had your big cock down my throat, while you face fucked me." Richie thought he forgot how to breathe, letting out a whimper of pure want, need. "How's that for dirty talk?" The little evil SOB was smirking up at him, fluttering his eyes, looking up at Richie through his eyelashes. 

 

 

Richie's brain short-circuited when Eddie grasped his cock, hovering his mouth over the tip, before slowly sinking down. Not very far at first, slowly testing the waters by pulling back up, kitten licking the vein judding out on the underside of his cock, before sinking back down as far as his throat would allow. Thank god Richie introduced said boy to the wonders of "researching" on the internet, consisting of a lot of porn recommendations and  websites on gay sex tips. 

 

 

Eddie pulled off after gagging a little when he sunk too far down, letting out a frustrated huff. "I can't get it all to fit," 

 

 

Richie had literally been a mess when Eddie looked up at him. His eyebrows were knitted together with his hands gripped tightly into Eddie's hair, mouth gaping wide open, swollen from when he bit down on it whenever Eddie sunk down on him. His hair was still messed up from where Eddie was gripping it from earlier.

 

 

For some reason, it caused Eddie to smile, way too bashfully for someone in the middle of giving the most intense head Richie has ever experienced in his years since he first became sexually active. It made Richie snap the next time Eddie decided to sink his mouth around him. 

 

 

He pushed Eddie's head down the rest of the way, when met with no protest from the boy, he curled his fingers around locks of Eddie's hair, a little roughly, causing Eddie to moan out, before he pulled him back off and pulled his head back down. 

 

 

Richie was very conscious of if he was getting too rough, but Eddie seemed to like it, even whimpering and moaning around his cock as he was pulled on and off of his (boyfriend's?) dick. 

 

 

Shit. It then occurred to Eddie he didn't know what he would call his relationship with Richie. Way more than friends, they passed that the second time Richie fingered Eddie in his own bed while his mother was in the next room, doing god knows what. 

 

 

He then thought about his comment about having pups with the man from earlier. That was true. He could see himself building the perfect future with Richie. Marriage, mating, kids, a mortgage. Eddie was scared that he didn't remember when they had gotten so serious, but he didn't care. As long as Richie was by his side, he could do anything. He had to tell him that. 

 

 

Eddie made a noise before lightly pinching richie's thigh, causing him to stop. 

 

"What's wrong baby? Is this too much? Do you want to sto-"

 

 

"Richie. I want to mate with you. I want us to be mates."

 

 

"Oh, fuuuuu-ahhh-ck!" He exclaimed as he released all over Eddie's face, looking into the boy's serious, love filled eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting way too long that I decided to split it into two ending chapters, lol. I have the second part ready to go, but it won't get posted until everything I have going rn cools off and i get settled.
> 
> Thank you to all who have commented and gave this story kudos!! I really appreciate it, this smut chapter was mainly for yall hoes, lol 
> 
>  
> 
> instagram- insta_cankiss_mygay_ass


	4. I have a question, it might seem strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie loves how much Richie talks, even though he's annoying and crude. Guess that's love.

 

Eddie turned over, trying to get the blinding light of the sun out of his eyes. Richie had left over an hour ago to get back across the way of their two houses before his mother woke to see her innocent son making out with the town’s resident bad boy. Richie wasn’t going to be at school for lunch today due to some kind of appointment, being as that is the only time they see each other during the day, Eddie was a little anxious to go a whole day without Richie since the last one wasn’t all that great. 

 

Once Eddie finally decided to slip out of the comfort of his bed with memories of the reason behind the ache in his knees being so prominent early this morning. His mother was out in the car by the time he was all ready and she was nervously chewing at the un-groomed cuticles of her nail beds, Eddie knew something was bugging her and the drive to school was definitely going to be one he could do without on the day where his biggest support system wasn’t there. 

 

When Eddie sat down, buckled up, he initiated the talk by saying: “I know exactly what this is about, and I don’t care what you say because I love him, mother.” His voice was leveled, calm, but his nerves were a wave pool of negative energy and pent up rage from years of being sheltered. 

 

The lecture that followed was full of spiteful comments against eddie’s character and his gender, like,  _ you are a slut, that’s what people will think, how could you eddie, to me? _

 

Eddie tuned her out as she continued on her tirade, choosing instead to focus on all thoughts Richie.  _ Richie is so tall.  _ How dare you, you no good-  _ He’s also skinny, but lean. Has that v-line and those slight veins that protrude whenever he moves his arm.  _ Your dad would’ve hated the person you are-  _ he literally wants said boy to sit there, pliant, while he forces his whole alpha’s cock down his own throat.  _

 

Eddie waited until the insults and agitated mumbling stopped before pulling out his phone, sending Rich a text.  _ I’m horny, you wanna skip class?  _ He looks over at his mother from the corner of his eye, quickly switching back when his phone buzzed.  _ Baby, just go to class, lol. I‘ll see you tonight and will help you out then _ ,  _ slow yet efficient, lol.  _ Eddie irately smacked his lips together, chewing on his bottom lip while he furiously typed.  _ If I wanted to wait til then, I wouldn’t have messaged you or, I would’ve said then, asshole. Get to the bathroom, now.  _

  
  


A few months later, the two boys have their first fight. Richie had run into one of his ex-partners on a friday while on a re-up run, and they went for lunch the same weekend. 

Richie insisted it was only as friends, but that didn’t mean it made Eddie feel any less insecure about it. Eddie was just a little more dramatic than usual because his heat was going to hit soon and his hormones and emotions were just all over the place for like the last two weeks. 

 

So when Richie got home that night, Eddie let him have it. 

“ Hi, baby. How did it go?” Eddie tried to sound as less as passive-aggressive as possible. It didn’t work.

 

“It was normal?” Richie knew, just from Eddie’s tone that he had to tread lightly on this adorable landmine he called his own. 

 

“Oh? What did you do?”

“We had lunch?”

“What else?”

“Talked?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Eddie crossed his arms, glaring.

“We didn’t fuck. If that’s what you are trying to get at,” Richie was starting to get annoyed with this little game now. “You know, this whole possessive thing was cute, hot even. Now it’s just slightly irritating.”

“Sucks for you, doesn’t it? How do you think I felt, letting you go when you asked me with them standing right there?” Eddie sat up from the bed a little, narrowing his eyes at Richie. Who had his fingertips in his denim pants pockets.

 He looked kind of hot in this moment, all tall and a little annoyed with his hair still styled from the lunch earlier. But those are thoughts for later. 

 

“We’re just friends, Eddie. We ate food, talked, and then had a smoke sesh in their car. See? Normal!” Richie was firm in his denial and that made Eddie even more mad.

 

What eddie should’ve done at this moment is agree with Richie and ended the argument, because he loved him, Eddie knew that for a fact, but no, he had to keep going, he had to win.

 

“Sure. Then, then. I’ll go and make friends that I fuck too!”

“You literally don’t even know what you are talking about!”

“Yes I do! And I will do it!”

“Oh yea? With who then, babes? Stan? Mike? How about Ben?”

“How about Henry Bowers? I bet his alpha cock would feel just-” Eddie was against the wall before he finished his sentence. Richie looked absolutely fuming, eyes flashing a shade of lilac, his breathing labored.

 

 His face scrunched up and he let go of Eddie, eyes back to normal. He stepped back and went to open his bedroom door, “I think you should leave Eddie.” he wouldn’t even look at him, head turned away to the side. Eddie thought of apologizing, but the hormones got the best of him, so he just huffed and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and back to his own house. 

 

Eddie’s heat hit a week later and Henry Bowers cornered him in the bathroom while some of his goons stood guard outside. Eddie was starting to feel incapable of talking due to his heat

 

“Come on little dove. I know you are in pain, don’t you want me to make it better? I’ll stuff you so full you forget every pretty little thing about that wussy Richie Tozier and his cock.”

 

“Just leave me be, Bowers. I literally would never, let your nasty dirty dick near me.” he gasped as a flush of slick ran out of him and down his leg.

Henry scoffed, encouraged by the smell of slick, “That’s funny, cause dirty omega bitches like you would take anything in a heartbeat, wouldn’t they?”

 

Just as henry finished his sentence, the bathroom door bursts open to reveal a glowing eyed Richie. He glanced at the locked bathroom door, walking over to Henry, he doesn’t even blink once. 

 

“C’mon Tozier, you don’t want to do this. Not over some filthy omega bitch, like Eddie Dearest, now do you?” He’s met with a quick left hook to the nose, falling back with a howl of pain. 

 

Richie turns to the stall, Eddie standing there looking in immense pain, panting with his hair in his eyes. They say nothing. Eddie looking into the eyes of his lover, and his lover staring just as intensely back into his own. The little staring contest broken by the sweet smell of Eddie’s slick and said boy’s knees threatening to buckle under him. Richie runs over, throwing off his jean jacket to wrap around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie meets the sweet act with a slightly pained smile. Their moment interrupted by bowers groaning, starting to get up off the floor. 

“Well, well, well. Tozier, I didn’t know the bitch was already claimed. I have to admit. Of anyone, I never would’ve guessed he’d let some-” a right hook to the jaw shut him up and the swift kicked to his side was just out of anger. With that, Richie and Eddie leave the bathroom. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


Eddie was threatening to strip off his clothes before Richie could get him up the stairs to his room. Richie tossed eddie onto the bed, before calmly taking off his own clothes. The only signal to his blatant arousal was the slight panting the boy was doing.

 

Richie was extremely silent this whole time, this obviously worried Eddie, even through the heat dazed fog that was his mind. Eddie waited until Richie hopped on the bed, settling inbetween his legs to voice his concerns. Eddie was nervously biting his lips, drawing patterns with his fingers on the bed beside him.

 

Richie smiles at Eddie’s anxiety in this moment. He lays Eddie back against the pillows of his bed, planting kisses to his lips the whole time. “ Eds, baby. I literally have never been more turned on than in this moment.” he kisses his forehead, “you are,” he kisses his nose, “the hottest,” he pecks his lips, leaving his lips there as he breathed in, “person I’ve,” he kisses down his neck, leaving a very obvious love bite, “ ever had the pleasure of calling my lover, ever. ”  he continues kissing down his torso, lifting the boys leg in the air, to kiss along his hairless legs, “Don’t ever, “ he goes back to his lips, lingering, “doubt that.” Eddie surprises him by pulling him into a heated kiss, tongues wrestling one another in a number that can only be described as wet. 

 

“I really would love to eat you out, right now, but I would definitely come from that at this moment.” Richie smiles when they break apart, listening to Eddie mewl at the statement. 

 

“Well, as my Alpha, you have a duty to my pleasure at this moment, and I think you’re failing at it.” Eddie flips Richie over out of the position he was in between his legs, straddling the mail before pulling him into a less heated kiss, interrupted by a wave of slick and a mewl from Richie. 

 

“I still have to prep you baby.” Richie smirks, flipping them back over.

 

“Well get to it, Alpha.” Eddie smirks as he slips a leg in between Richies’, using his foot to slowly palm Richie’s erection as he fingers Eddie open. 

 

The noises coming from Eddie and the squelching sound from the amount of slick Eddie produced, only served as a catalyst to Richie’s arousal, causing him to hurriedly stretch Eddie, positioning himself between said boy’s legs. Richie reaches over to the nightstand to grab a condom, tearring open the packet and slipping it on. “You ready, baby boy?” and with a very faint mewl and nod ‘yes’, Richie lined himself up. 

 

Eddie couldn’t help but moan at the way he was being filled. Only getting louder and more needy as Richie bottomed out. “Fuck, Richie. Shit. This is already so much better than I imagined. You feel so good!” Eddie exclaimed with a throaty purr. 

 

Richie gave Eddie no time to adjust, they had already prolonged this for too long. Richie gave every thrust his all, rolling his hips every time he buried himself all the way inside. 

 

He slowly grinded to a halt, staring into Eddie’s eyes. “I love you, Eddie Kaspbrak. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up, and the last face I see when I go to bed. I want you to be the father of my children and the one I’m holding hands with on our cottage when we’re too old to get it up. I wanted to let you know that before I made you come on my knot.” 

 

Eddie let a tear slip down his face, kissing Richie with so much love that that was the only response Richie needed before he began to angle his hips, thrusting at record speed. Eddie was blubbering words of ‘I love you’s and ‘this is so good’ and ‘Richie, god, please’s while kissing anything he could reach on Richie’s face. 

 

The next time they stopped, was only for a change of position. Richie got Eddie on his hands and knees and slip back in, smoothly grinding into said boy. He rolled his hips in a way that had Eddie screaming out in a way that made Richie glad no one was going to be home for the next few days, at least. After a while of Richie hitting Eddie’s spot with so much force, he shook, Eddie felt the string in his stomach being pulled hard and tight. “Richie, I-I think i’m going to-” and with a squeal, Eddie let go, panting hard.

 

Richie grinding him through his orgasm, coming to a stop as Eddie’s breathing became level again. This was met in protest as Eddie vigorously shook his head, flipping them over, so he was straddling Richie, he pushed him back in, the only thing Richie needed to keep going. Richie felt the thread being pulled and let go, not too long after.

 

Eddie leaned over, laying down on Richie’s chest as Richie began to set up the pillows in a way that would keep them both comfortable until the next heat spell. 

 

\----------

 

“ You did fucking what?” Beverly was now filled in on any new developments in Eddie and Richie’s relationship and she was not happy. Eddie sat across from her looking dejected for being scolded like a little child by his ‘Mother Dearest’. Richie had him perched on his lap and was snickering at Beverely’s “concerns”, this prompted a smack from both Eddie and Beverly, who turned the scolding to Richie. “You stupid Alpha brute. Deflowering my little baby boy and thinking it’s just the funni- Eddie, no stop crying. I’m just being an ass cause I don’t want you to grow up too fast.” 

 

“Beverly, we’re literally the same age. You’ve had sex with-” Eddie is cut off by a hand pressed over his mouth. 

 

“Fine. You’re point is noted. Don’t go putting me on blast like that.” there was snickering, a slap, and that was that.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UP AND OUT. Thank you everyone for coming to the beginning of this series, I hope it was good for all that have waited for me to post this last chapter. the next story will be a lesbian Beverly one shot, cause there aren't enough out there. after that, college eddie and richie and them mating and all that good shit. stay tuned. this was not edited and i will try to get to it later. if you're a lesbian and are looking for someone to love, hit me up, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess the fuck whatt!!

So like I'm cross posting this on wattpad cause I know how if feels to want things on one sight in a way that just has them available to you whenever, so, woohoo.  
I might just post edited story on there and just leave this here like this to look back at my growth in a couple years, loll My wattpad user is Gay_Mother_Dearest and chapters are posted as I edit them, but it doesn't take me that long to edit

Second thing, of course I have some Beverly/Gretta coming next and then after that I'm not sure, so lemme know, lol

**Author's Note:**

> Snap= mins_mom
> 
> Tumblr= golden-jikook  
> (I haven't actually been on it for months, and like, dont judge, I mainly use it for talking to people now, lol)


End file.
